Equestria Girls: The Quest for the Apple
by zZ Sky Ninja Zz
Summary: Slight AU to Creed. Post EQ. When Shooting Star and Twilight go to the Crystal Empire, a Templar steals the Apple and runs to the other world. Now two worlds are in danger, but how can Shooting Star beat this Templar when in the other world the Assassins and Templars don't exist. Rated T for violence and slight gore. Oc x Twilight and other pairings later. On Hold.
1. Chapter 1

Equestria Girls: The Quest For the Apple

**Hello guys, well this was gonna happen eventually. I just needed a good plot, and here we are. Now this is a slight alternate universe to Creed as... well the author is re-doing it and since I don't know what it is gonna be here we are. But I digress. This also takes place after Equestria Girls. let's begin.**

**I don't own Equestria Girls, MLP or AC. I do own Shooting Star.**

In Ponyville library we see two ponies cuddling in a bed. They were both alicorns, the mare had a lavender coat and purple eyes. Her mane and tail was purple with a pink highlight and her Cutie Mark was a purple star. Her name was Twilight Sparkle, newest princess of Equestria.

The stallion was her coltfriend, he was also an alicorn and he had a yellow coat and a white mane and tail. His eyes were an emerald green and the ends of his wings were cobalt blue, his Cutie Mark was the symbol of the Assassins. His name was Shooting Star.

Shooting Star was a Master Assassin, but two years ago he got amnesia and was found by Twilight. Last year he found a spell called the 'animus' which lets him view the memories of his ancestors. Using that he managed to re-learn all his skills, from his free galloping to his 'Eagle Vision' ability. But this did nothing to help his memories. Then one day everything changed.

A pony by the name of Creed, who is Shooting Stars best friend came to Ponyville for a mission. Once he found Shooting Star he helped him recover his memories and eventually the alicorn was back on his hooves taking on contracts and Creed actually got together with Fluttershy, but the Templars are now setting their sights on the princesses. If they're gone, Equestria falls into chaos and Shooting Star has sworn his life to protect his marefriend.

That's when he realised he couldn't just rely on the brotherhood in Manehatten. He needed den leaders to protect towns. So with the help of Creed, the Assassin managed to recruit new members to help with the defense in towns. In Ponyville the den leaders are Derpy Hooves and Time Turner. He was shocked to find out they wanted to join but Shooting Star realised that they were both great fighters, Derpy may be bad at flying but her skills make up for it and Time Turner is a great strategist.

He then took it up to Canterlot where he got two new recruits. Octavia and Vinyl Scratch, they may argue about the genre of music from time to time but their teamwork is unbeatable.

In Cloudsdale the last recruit was Spitfire, she joined because of her former captain Stardust, she is a fast flier but prefers close combat. Celestia and Luna may know about the war between the Assassins and Templars but to not cause a panic they don't mention it to the public

Twilight was nuzzling his chest. "Your sooo strong."

Shooting Star smiled. "So Twi, your training is almost complete. How do you feel?"

Much to Celestias disbelief, Twilight begged to be trained as an Assassin so she can help, making her the first royal Assassin and she does not push around. She is almost at the point where she is a Master Assassin.

"Well, I'm a little nervous but on the other hoof I am actually excited."

Shooting Star kissed her forehead. "Don't worry Twilight you'll do fine, I just wish the others shared your patience."

Twilight sighed, she wasn't the only one wanting to be an Assassin. The rest of the Mane 6 wanted to become one too but training them was so difficult. They all had so many weaknesses that was hard to get rid of, the only one who was doing well was, surprisingly, Fluttershy. The rest either didn't have patience or relied on one thing.

The sound of cooing broke them out of their trances, they looked over to see a pigeon perched on the window. Shooting Star jumped out of the bed and went over to it, he read the letter attached to the bird.

"What does it say?" Twilight asked.

"Just Creed asking me to come over and plan."

Twilight smiled and planted a kiss on his lips. "Well you best get going, you know what he's like. But don't be gone too long remember we are leaving for the Crystal Empire tomorrow."

Shooting Star nodded and went to his weapons, he didn't bother putting on his robes today. He grabbed his dual hidden blades and his tomahawk, sword, throwing knives, bow and quiver. Twilight also had a hidden blade but she wasn't wearing it right now.

He went out of the library and trotted down to Fluttershys cottage.

"Why does Creed send me letters?" Shooting Star thought. "Why can't he just come over and ask?"

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he bumped into somepony. Looking at the pony he realised he bumped into Derpy, who was wearing white robes.

However Shooting Star didn't have time to react when Derpy pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"Shooting Star, it's soo good to see you." Derpy greeted squeezing him to the point of turning blue.

"That's enough Miss Hooves, your going to kill him." A voice said from behind her, she turned around and saw Time Turner.

"Oops." She dropped Shoooting Star and started apologizing.

"It's okay Derpy." Shooting Star said brushing himself off. "I admit it has been a long time since we have seen each other. So how are you two?"

Time Turner smiled. "Actually we have made some progress in getting some recruits from Las Pegasus."

"Really? Wow, but then again why am I surprised?"

Derpy smiled proudly at the praise with her head held up high. "So anyway, what are you up to today Shooting Star? Would you like to join us for some muffins?"

Shooting Star sighed. "As tempting as that sounds Derpy, I can't. I'm on my way to Creeds right now and then I have to get ready for tomorrow."

"Oh yeah that's right." Derpys ears flopped down. "You will be gone for a few weeks right?"

Shooting Star nodded. "I trust you two can take care of Ponyville with Creed whilst me and Twilight are away."

Derpy saluted. "You can count on us."

"Well see you later."

"Bye, C'mon Time Turner, they will be gone by the time we get there."

"Miss Hooves, wait."

Shooting Star laaughed at those two, it was hard to believe they were Assassins. He continued his way down the pathway to the Everfree forest until he saw Fluttershys cottage. He went up to the door and opened it only to find a sight he never thought he would see.

It was Fluttershy straddling a stallions waist. This Earth Pony had a white coat and a black mane and tail, his eyes were brown and his Cutie Mark, like Shooting Star, was the Assassin symbol. His name was Creed. He was the pony Fluttershy was straddling and both of them had their tongues down each others throats. Shooting Star thought to just leave but he couldn't pass this up. So he decided to end their make out session.

"Having a little too much fun are we?" Shooting Star asked. As soon as he said that both of their eyes flew wide open and Fluttershy jumped off him and was in the air blushing really hard, Creed got up and had the same expression as Fluttershy.

"Shooting Star, what the heck are you doing here?" Creed growled, his blush still present.

Shooting Star leaned against the doorframe with one of his eyebrows raised. "Really Creed? Were you sucking her face so much you forgot that you asked me to come here."

Fluttershy got her pouch of bits and headed out still blushing really hard. "I-I'm just going down to the market."

Creed got his breath back and then remembered that he did call his friend here, but that little session with his marefriend made him forget.

"Okay, I called you here to discuss some plans. Mainly training the others when your away and holding down the towns."

Shooting Star nodded and followed Creed to a table with a map on it.

"So, mind telling me what that was about? Because neither of you are the kind of ponies who do that sort of stuff."

Creed blushed. "It was just the heat of the moment. Now can we please get to business?"

So they went to the table and Creed asked. "So, you want me to train the others?"

Shooting Star nodded. "I would like you to turn their weaknesses into their strengths."

Creed pondered this. "What are their weaknesses?"

Shooting Star explained. "Well, Rarity relies on her magic too much. Applejack the same with her hind legs, Rainbow Dash, her wings. Pinkie Pie has a great advantage with her 'Pinkie Sense' but she can't rely on it. Fluttershy seems to be the best out of all of them but it seems she has a trigger."

"A trigger?"

"Aye, when she gets pushed too hard she starts to attack so well it's like she is a different pony. We need her to control that."

Creed nodded. "Si (Yes) I will see to this, anyway I trust you will take your equipment with you to the Crystal Empire?"

"Of course Creed, I'm going to show the guards a little thing or two."

Creed rolled his eyes. "In that case, you better be getting back."

Shooting Star nodded. Before he went out he asked Creed. "By the way, how is it living with Fluttershy?"

Creed smiled. "It is great, although I can do without THAT RABBIT ALWAYS HITTING ME!" The rabbit, named Angel just stuck his tongue out at the Earth Pony.

Shooting Star quickly went out before those two got into a brawl. "Great ." He thought. "Now Creed can continue their training, so I guess I should get ready for tomorrow."

As he walked to the library, he saw Fluttershy at one of the stands. Feeling bad about earlier he went up to her, she turned around and her face went red again.

"Oh dear." Fluttershy whispered. "Promise me you won't tell the others?"

Shooting Star chuckled. "Don't worry Fluttershy, I promise I won't tell anypony."

"Pinkie promise."

Shooting Star sighed. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." Mimicking the gestures.

Fluttershy seemed to relax a little. "Although one thing." Her ears perked up at that. "Try and control yourself, I think it is a little early for foals yet."

"WHAT?" She then hid behind her mane whilst Shooting Star just laughed a little and decided to leave her be. He then went into the library and saw Twilight and Spike with a checklist.

"Saddlebags, check. Quills, check. Scrolls, check. Back up quills, check. Back up-Back up scrolls, check." Twilight then turned around. "Oh hi Shooting Star, your back already?"

Shooting Star smirked to himself. "I would have been longer but I walked in on Creed and Fluttershy."

Twilights eyes widened. "Really? What were they doing?"

"Sorry, Pinkie promised not to tell."

Twilight pouted. "Aw, really? Well since your here you can help me with the checklist."

"Don't you think your over-packing?"

"Not at all, besides I am also bringing my hidden blade."

"Really?"

Twilight smirked. "Never leave home without it."

Shooting Star smiled. Twilight never left Ponyville without her hidden blade. It just proves how loyal she is to the brotherhood. He was only going to take his weapons.

Twilight was overjoyed at going to the Crystal Empire. Nopony knows it but being a princess and an Assassin was hard work, so she no doubt deserves this. Plus this could give her and Shooting Star some time alone. She blushed at the thought of that.

"No, bad Twilight." She thought. "Spike will be with us, on top of that Shining Armour will be there."

Twilight shook her head of those thoughts. "I'll worry about this in the morning." She then decided to read some books, until night came and it was time to get some sleep.

Twilight triple-checked her list again. After she was done with that she placed her hidden blade inside her saddlebags. As she was about to go upstairs when she turned and looked at the secret door that was open near a bookshelf.

She went inside and turned the candles on and sitting there in the middle of the room were two mannequins.

One had Shooting Stars robes on it. They were black with red accents and had holes in them for his wings and horn. It was a work of art that any fashion designer would kill to get. It actually belonged to his ancestor Connor Kenway, which he managed to find.

The other mannequin had white robes on it which belonged to Twilight. The accents on it were purple and marked on the flank was Twilights Cutie Mark. There was also a lavender belt which had the Assassin seal. Twilight smiled, those robes were personally made for her when she was fully accepted into the brotherhood and she earned it. She got treated as an equal and that's how she liked it. Looking at her left hoof she saw a burn mark on it. That was her mark to prove she was an Assassin, Shooting Star and Creed had the same one too.

Going out of the room now, she closed the room by putting a book back which was a secret switch, she then went upstairs after checking one more time. Shooting Star was there checking his scars.

Twilight gasped. "Shooting Star, you know I get frightened every time your masking spell goes off."

Shooting Star smirked. "Hey you have scars too."

Twilight rolled her eyes." I know but not as much as you."

Twilight did have scars, that was the consequence of being an Assassin. You could get seriously hurt or even killed.

Shaking those thoughts from her head she went to her bed and gestured for her coltfriend to climb in which he happily complied. As they were getting comfortable Twilight rested her head on his chest whilst Shooting Star wrapped his front legs around her. They both fell aslep with content smiles on their faces.

_**Next morning**_

"C'mon you two wake up, we're gonna be late." Spike yelled.

Both of them woke up groanning. "Spike, what are ye talking about?"

Spike rolled his eyes. "You guys slept in."

Both of their eyes flew open as they jumped out of bed. "He's right. We're going to be late."

"Twi, calm down we can still grab the train if we hurry."

Twilight nodded and she galloped downstairs whilst Shooting Star placed Spike on his back and joined his marefriend downstairs where she put her saddlebag on and passed Shooting Stars weapons to him. He put them on and also put his own saddlebag on. After that they made a beeline to the train station where the conductor was waiting for them.

"Hello your majesty." The conductor tipped his hat. "What took you so long? We were going to leave without you."

Twilight rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry mister conductor, we slept in."

The conductor smiled. "It's okay, no harm done. Just go on board and we can leave."

So they went into their carriage and flopped down to collect their breath.

"That was too close for comfort." Shooting Star panted.

"Yeah." Spike said. "No kidding."

Twilight glared at her little brother. "You didn't do any galloping."

"I know but watching you two made me tired."

Shooting Star stood up. "Well at least we made it."

Twilight went into her saddlebag and took out her hidden blade. She placed it on her hoof and tested it out. Happy with it she retracted her hidden blade.

"You really love that thing huh Twilight?" Spike said.

Twilight smiled. "Yes Spike, this proves that I am helping making a difference in Equestria. Besides the Templars are after me, it's only fair I return the favour."

She then sat on one of the chairs and stared out of the window. She smiled at the thought of going to the Crystal Empire. The same place that King Sombra got defeated, the same place that the Equestria games took place... and the same place where she found out there was another world.

Twilight frowned. That was some adventure she had. Her crown got stolen by Sunset Shimmer, Princess Celestias Ex-student. She and Spike chased the unicorn to the other world where she was... that. Twilight shivered at that thought, it still seemed bizarre to her how she had those things they call 'hands' but she managed to get used to it and get her crown back so all in all it was a worthwhile trip.

Only there was one not so pleasent experience. Those 'humans' may think she had a crush on that one guy, Flash Sentry. But the truth was it was a bad time for her to go into heat. Twilight blushed in embarrassment and covered her face with her hooves. All she did in that part was embarrass herself. She was with Shooting Star at that time too so that made her guilty.

Oh sure, Shooting Star knew about all that and he did appear jealous when she explained Flash but she explained about her condition and he understood snce he knew first-hoof about her being in heat. She just hopes that Flash managed to find somepony else to be with because they could never be together. She just didn't like him that way.

All of that aside, she missed the others in that world but the portal doesn't open for a year and a half so all she can do is wait.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw they had arrived at the Crystal Empire. All three of them went out of the train to stretch their legs.

"Twily!" A voice called in front of them. They looked up and saw Shining Armour trotting towards them.

Twilight hugged her brother. "Hi BBBFF."

Shining Armour returned the hug and when they seperated, the unicorn noticed the hidden blade on his sisters hoof.

"Twilight, did you have to bring that with you?"

Twilight looked insulted. Shining Armour didn't like the fact that his little sister joined the Assassins and is in constant danger. When he saw the look he raised his hooves up in defence.

"Hey hey, I was only asking. Hi Spike, hi Shooting Star." He greeted the two males.

"Hey Shining Armour." Shooting Star greeted. "How are things going with the guards?"

Shining Armour sighed. "Well, I'm still training them but some of them don't know how to handle a blade. That's why I was hoping perhaps you can show them what you know."

Shooting Star smiled. "I would be happy to. I could use the exercise."

Shining Armour smiled. "Great, anyway Twilight, Cadance is waiting for you at the crystal spa."

Twilight nodded and after giving Shooting Star a quick kiss, she trotted over to the spa and the three males went over to the palace.

Shining Armour decided to start a conversation. "So, I trust you have been protecting my sister?"

Shooting Star nodded. "Aye and her training is almost complete."

"Tell me, is there a reason she joined your cause?"

Shooting Star pondered this. "I guess she just didn't want history to repeat itself and save innocent ponies. That and the fact that she wants to fight the Templars since they want her gone."

"I still don't understand why this group want Cadance, Twily, Celestia and Luna gone."

"Isn't it obvious? When they are gone, Equestria will be thrown out of balance. All the harmony they created will be crushed and the Templars can jump in and mould the pieces into their own image."

"Wow, you know Shooting Star, for somepony who is eighteen years old you sure are wise."

Shooting Star smiled brightly. "So I get told."

"Here we are."

They went down into the barracks where most of the guards were. Looking around, Shooting Star saw a pegasus with a blue mane and a yellow coat.

"Hey, Flash." Shooting Star called out. Flash turned around and smiled when he saw his friend.

"Shooting Star." Flash greeted. "Man, it has been a long time since you have last been here."

"Too long."

Shining Armour called out. "Okay everypony listen up. It has been made clear to me that some of you can't handle a blade properly, so I have brought somepony who can. Meet Shooting Star, he will be your teacher for today."

One guard called out. "This colt captain? I can run circles round him."

Shooting Star rolled his eyes. Shining Armour continued. "Never judge a book by its cover private. He has more experience with a blade than even me. Now today, he is going to evaluate your skills."

"Shooting Star." Shining Armour took out a blade and handed it to him. "It's best you use this during the lesson. It is a special kind of blade, it is infused with a sleeping spell so the more you get hits on somepony, the more they feel drowsy. If you hit them at a point where they would get killed, they would instantly fall asleep."

Shooting Star looked at the blade with interest. They never had this stuff when he was growing up. He took the attacks head on in training when he was little. He took off his weapons and handed them to Shining Armour. "Do not lose these."

"Damn, this pony has a lot of weapons." One guard called out.

"I won't." Shining Armour promised, he put them in a rack for safe keeping. "Wait."

Shooting Star reached under his wing and pulled out a silver ball. As soon as he brought it out, it started glowing gold. "You know where to put this."

Shining Armour nodded and took it to a safe place, while he was doing this Shooting Star decided to strike a conversation with Flash.

"So Flash, you managed to find a special somepony?"

Flash rolled his eyes. "Shooting Star, we have been over this. I am not intersted in a relationship right now."

"But you can't always put your title first above anything."

"I know, but it is gonna be a long time before I settle down."

Shooting Star sighed. He didn't want Flash to end up like him, Twilight was the only special somepony he ever had because he put the brotherhood ahead of anything else. But his friend has only been a guard for a year whilst he himself has been an Assassin for twelve years. His thoughts were interrupted when a guard came up to him.

"Hey shrimp, how about we duel?"

Shooting Star smiled. "Sure, I look forward to seeing your skills."

So they both went to the dueling circle and drew their training blades.

"Come at me." Shooting Star stated. The guard wasted no time in charging and tried to stab but the alicorn managed to deflect it and stabbed his sword through the guards neck. Shooting Star cringed as he thought he may have killed him, but that feeling was gone when he heard the guard snoring.

"You rely on your strength too much." Shooting Star explained, even though he knew the guard couldn't hear him. "I would recommend exercises to help your speed." After he was done he turned to the other guards who had their jaws dropped at how the guard went down so easily. "So who's next?"

_**With Twilight and Cadance**_

"Ohhhhh yeahhhhh." Twilight moaned. She has never felt so relaxed in her life, she even turned her masking spell off and revealed her scars.

Cadance looked at them with interest. "I must say Twilight, those scars actually make you look tough."

Twilight giggled. "Yeah, but these are nothing compared to Shooting Stars."

"Really?"

"Oh that's right, you haven't seen them have you? Well he has tons of them, slash after slash on him. Plus there is a really bad one on his right eye."

Cadance looked surprised. "Wow, he has been through a lot."

Twilight smiled. She was about to relax again when Cadance said. "So how is he in bed?"

Twilight fell off the table whilst blushing. "Cadance!"

"What? We are both mares Twilight."

Twilight covered her face. "But this is different, your my brothers wife."

"Yes but I am also curious."

"Of what?"

Cadance blushed a little. "Well, since he is a warrior, I always think he may be rough, but on the other hoof, based on his personality he could be gentle."

Twilght blushed. "A little bit of both."

"Really?"

Twilight nodded, still feeling awkward. "He knows all my sensitive spots, he can be rough but at the same time so gentle. He also has a lot of energy which makes sense."

Cadance eyes were wide. "Wow, you are one lucky mare."

Twilight smiled. "Yeah... I really am."

"So Twilight how are you doing with the Assassins"

"My trainings almost complete, Stardust says I am a really fast learner and I learned a cuple of spells from Blazing Star."

"Wow, so Shooting Stars parents like you huh?"

Twilight smiled. "Yep, they admire my determination. They say I'm just like Shooting Star when he was a colt."

Cadance gasped. "I bet he was so cute."

Twilight giggled. "He was, did you know his eyes used to be black?"

"No way, do you have a picture?"

Twilight shook her head. "No but I will be making sure I send you a photo."

Both of them giggled, not knowing that a figure ws outside.

"So, this is where the portal is huh? Well if what the spies say is true then there is a whole world to get the population to join the Templars."

"You may think you have us Assassins, but after we get into that world, your gone and we will take over."

**Annnnd that's a wrap, so yea. They will be appearing in the other world next chapter, how they will do that I will explain soon. But anyway I look forward to continuing this, I will also be posting this on so yea.**

**Favourite, Follow, Review.**

**Safety and Peace and may the gods of Budder protect you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Aaaand welcome to another chapter of Quest for the Apple. Now this is where stuff gets interesting, also I have taking inspiration from a fic on which let's you use magic in the other world. Details will be in this chapter. Anyway let's begin.**

**I don't own MLP or AC. I do own Shooting Star.**

After a long day of relaxation and training, Shooting Star and Twilight are chatting as they trot through the castle.

"So Shooting Star, how was the training?" Twilight asked.

"It actually went really well." Shooting Star replied. "I gave the guards a lot of helpful tips and got a little exercise. How about you? How was it with Cadance?"

"It was amazing, I have never felt so relaxed in my life. Although Cadance did ask some stuff concerning... us."

Shooting Star raised an eyebrow. "What stuff?"

Twilight was now blushing. "Well, she asked me how you were in *Ahem* in bed."

He fell flat on his face after that sentence, after he got up he was blushing just as much as Twilight. "W-what did you tell her?"

Her face was now as red as strawberries. "W-well I told her how you were rough and gentle at the same time a-and how you know all my sensitive spots."

His face was still red but Shooting Star now had a look of pride from that. "Well, never knew I could please you that much."

"Can we please change the subject?" Twilight asked. "Like about the Templars."

Their faces going back to normal, Shooting Star nodded. "Yes, but I don't see what we have to be concerned about. I mean, the only way they can easily take you and the others down is if they have this." Pulling the Apple out and showing it to her. "But to do that, they have to pry it from my cold, dead hooves."

Twilight shivered. "Please don't talk about that, I can't imagine what I would do if you died."

"Okay, I'll stop."

They both realized that they were in their room. Both of them marveled at the structure of the room until Twilight felt a pair of hooves wrap around her.

"Well, I have an idea what we can do." Shooting Star whispered into Twilights ear making her shiver. "Let's see if I live up to what you told Cadance."

Twilight smirked at this. "Yes." She thought. "Nopony else is around, this could be my chance."

She turned to face him and her eyes darkened with lust. "Alright then, let's go."

She pressed her lips against Shooting Star and both of them closed their eyes whilst moving their lips against each other. Shooting Star then rubbed his tongue on her upper lip begging for entrance which she eagerly complied. Both of them were now exploring each others mouth with their tongues, Twilight moaned at the sensation as Shooting Star now started kissing her neck.

"Oh Shooting Star." She moaned, she was now blushing and her wings were starting to stiffen, she jumped onto the bed and gestured for him to come with her. Shooting Star smirked and locked the door using his magic and jumped into bed.

_**Couple of hours later**_

Both of them collapsed on the bed, panting and sweating.

"Wow." Twilight panted. "It has been so long since we have done that."

Shooting Star nodded, also panting. "Yeah, good thing I put a sound proofing spell around us or else somepony would have heard us."

Twilight cringed at the thought of her big brother coming in to see what all the loud noise was. "That would be so awkward."

"No kidding. So did I live up to your expectations?"

Twilight giggled. "Oh yes, you passed with flying colours." She then yawned. "Wow, that took a lot out of me."

"Yeah me too." Shooting Star looked out of the window and saw it was starting to become evening. "Wow, we were at that for a while, it's almost evening."

Twilight shot up. "What? Oh no, it's almost dinnertime and we have the smell of sex all over us."

"Twi calm down, we still have half an hour left so we can prepare, you go in the shower first whilst I clean up round here."

Twilight nodded and galloped to the shower. Shooting Star then went and tidied up the room.

"Wow." He thought. "We knocked over a lot of stuff, I guess it is a good thing I put up that sound proofing spell after all."

Eventually he managed to put back everything where it belongs just as Twilight came out of the shower.

"Hurry up Shooting Star." She said. "We have fifteen minutes left."

Shooting Star nodded and went into the shower whilst Twilight went and brushed her mane. "I really hope nopony notices what we did."

She then smiled. "But that was amazing, and it was such a long time since we last did it." Shaking her head clear of her thoughts and continued to brush her mane and tail.

Shooting Star was also done but he was still wet in some places and it was time to get to the dining hall. "I'll just say it was because of the training I decided to have a shower."

Twilight nodded. "I hope they buy that. Now come on let's go." They both went galloping to the dining hall where Shining Armour, Cadance and Spike were seated.

"Where were you two?" Shining Armour asked. "I was looking all over for you for the past two hours."

Both of them blushed as they took a seat. "We... had a little training session."

Shining Armour raised an eyebrow. "Training session? For two hours?"

"Ahahaha." Twilight laughed nervously. "Nothing wrong with perfecting your skills right big bro?"

Both the unicorn and dragon looked at her weirdly before Shining Armour nodded. "Yes Twily as they say 'Practice Makes Perfect'."

Both of the alicorns breathed a sigh of relief. They bought it, but Twilight saw Cadance looking over with amusement in her eyes. Twilight gave her a look that said 'Don't tell'. Cadance smirked before nodding.

"So Shiny." Cadance asked. "How are the guards?"

Shining Armour smiled. "Thanks to Shooting Star, they are improving greatly. You know Shooting Star, I forgot to ask. How do you know your way around a blade so much?"

"I actually started training when I was six years old."

Cadance and Shining Armour gasped. "Isn't that a little too young?" Cadance asked as the food (And jewels) were being passed down.

Shooting Star shook his head. "My parents knew I was ready for training at a young age when they saw my 'Eagle Vision' ability."

Shining Armour tilted his head. "Eagle... Vision?"

Shooting Star scratched his head in thought. "How do I explain this? Well you know how ponies say they have a sixth sense?"

Both the Crystal prince and princess nodded. "Well I have a sense which let's me see the truth."

"The truth?"

Shooting Star nodded. "I can see what other ponies can't. Who is good and who is bad, clues and even scents."

"Wow, you are one strange pony."

"So I get told."

After dinner, both the lovers were now retreating to their bedroom (Much to Shining Armour and Spikes confusion but to Cadances amusement) since their little 'training session' took a lot of energy away from them.

Twilight yawned. "Wow, I'm beat."

Shooting Star nodded. "Yeah, me too. It has been a long day."

"Well, come to bed."

"In a minute." Shooting Star took his weapons off. "Just need to put these away." He placed them on a rack and placed the Apple on a pedestal.

He then climbed into bed with his marefriend and both of them were out like a light.

_**Time: 11:00pm**_

As the Crystal Empire was silent, a lone figure approached the castle, silently taking out the guards as he went. He looked around and saw a bunch of doors.

The figure growled. "Damn it, it could be in any one of these rooms."

He then started looking around the rooms, each time finding nothing until eventually he saw a glow coming from the end room.

The figure grinned evilly. "Finally, phase one of the plan is complete, next is to get the Apple."

The figure snaked into the room and silently creeped up to the pedestal. He was careful since there were two Assassins in the room. He saw the Apple on top of it and his eyes looked at it greedily. He took it off and the Apple glowed in his hooves. He slowly made his way out until his hoof made a small tap on the floor, any normal pony would not have heard it. Yeah, any NORMAL pony.

Shooting Stars eyes snapped open, since it was dark he couldn't see. So he activated his 'Eagle Vision' and saw a red glow holding a golden glow.

"Hey you!" Shooting Star yelled. The figure took off and Shooting Star grabbed the nearest weapon on the rack, which was his throwing knives.

"Halt, thief!" As he chased the thief throughout the castle, the figure tried throwing objects on the floor to slow down his pursuer. But Shooting Star just jumped over them and was confused by where the figure was galloping to.

"Where is he going?" Shooting Star thought. "I don't even recognise these parts anymore."

Realizing that the thief was heading through a door, he took a throwing knife with his mouth and threw it at the retreating figure. It hit home and it slowed the figure down, as he opened the doors Shooting Star tackled him, making the thief drop the Apple. It bounced across the room and was heading for a large mirror. Shooting Star cringed, bracing himself for the sound of shattering glass.

But it never came.

Shooting Star opened his eyes and was surprised when he saw the Apple just stick to the mirror but that surprise turned to shock when the Apple started sinking into the mirror, when it went fully in the glass rippled.

"What the heck?" Shooting Star said in disbelief. "How did- where did the Apple go?" But he soon got thrown across the room with a sore cheek. Looking up he saw the figure more clearly now.

He was an Earth Pony with a white coat and brown mane and he was grinning evilly at the Assassin. But it was his Cutie Mark that got the alicorns attention. It was a red cross, the mark of the Templars.

"The end is near for you, Assassin." The Templar said before jumping into the mirror.

Twilight then came in. "Shooting Star, what happened?"

"I really don't know, all I know is that the Apple went into that mirror."

Twilight had a look of shock. "But the portal doesn't open for another year and a half."

Shooting Star raised an eyebrow. "Portal?"

"I'll explain everything, but we need Princess Celestia here."

_**The next day**_

All the alicorns, Shining Armour and Spike were in the mirror room.

"So let me get this straight." Celestia started. "A Templar stole the Apple and went into the portal?"

Shooting Star nodded. "Yes, is this really the portal to the other world?"

Luna nodded. "Yes, and if this Templar went in there after the Apple, then that spells trouble for the inhabitants of this world."

"Then I'm going."

Celestia sighed. "Very well Shooting Star, then take Twilight and Spike with you. They know more about this world than anypony else here."

Twilight and Spike stood by his side. "I was going to go anyway."

Spike went on Shooting Stars back. "Me too."

Shooting Star had his weapons and his saddlebags whilst Twilight had her hidden blade and her saddlebags.

"Then take these with you." Celestia gave them three bands and the Element of Magic.

"What are these?" Twilight asked.

"Well based on what you told me Twilight about the other world not able to use your magic. Scientists invented these bands that was supposed to help non magic users use magic. It didn't work but it should work with you in the other world since you are both magic users" Celestia explained. "But since the magic there is so low, you have a limit on magic. You can only do on your own, slight levitation, magic shots and short teleportation. You have to combine your magic to use higher spells."

"Who's the third one for?" Shooting Star asked.

"Sunset Shimmer, I believe she can help the two of you."

Both of them nodded but they saw the portal was starting to become solid.

Shining Armours eyes widened. "Oh no, the portal is starting to close, hurry you three."

"Be careful." Cadance added.

Twilight nodded. "C'mon you two, let's go."

Both of the males nodded before jumping into the portal, as Twilight jumped in the glass became solid.

"Good luck, My Little Ponies." Celestia whispered.

As Spike opened his eyes, he looked around and saw that they were no longer in the Crystal Empire. He looked down and saw he had paws again.

"Great." Spike frowned. "I'm a dog again."

His eyes laid on two figures on the ground, one he recognised as Twilight and the other had yellow skin, white hair and was wearing jeans, black T-Shirt and a red hoodie as well as white shoes with black soles.

"Shooting Star, is that you?" Spike asked. He poked the figure with his nose and heard Shooting Star mumble.

"Twi, not now. Everypony is looking."

Spike looked disgusted, he did not want to know what happens between his sister and his friend when they are alone. Remembering one of the things he can do as a dog, he took a deep breath and let out a loud howl.

It worked as both Twilight and Shooting Star jumped up.

"Ah, what? Where's the fire?"

His eyes landed on Spike and his eyes turned to confusion.

"Spike, are you a dog?"

Shoting Star noticed the hands and wriggled them curiously, he then freaked out when he saw that the fingers wiggled. He tried to swat them away but to no avail. He was about to yell until Twilight grabbed his hands.

"Shooting Star, calm down."

He managed to calm down and looked all over himself. He noticed he no longer had his horn or his wings. He then stood up, anypony else may have trouble walking on their hind legs but Shooting Star was on his hind legs all the time when it came to fighting and free galloping. Twilight placed her hand on the base of the statue behind them and was shocked to find that her hand hit stone.

"Oh no." She gasped. "The portals closed."

Shooting Star scratched his head. "Maybe the Apple only opened it for a short time. If that's the case, then the Templar can open it anytime he wants if he gets the Apple. Let's see if we can find it."

Twilight nodded and the trio went to the school. As they were doing this Shooting Star was wobbling and swaying, he may be on his hind legs all the time but walking was a different story.

"You know Twilight." Shooting Star began as he took another wobbly step. "I have been through weird stuff in my life but this really takes the cake."

Twilight helped him along. "You'll get used to it, trust me."

As they finally got up to the top of the stairs, Shooting Star took out one of the bands. Meanwhile, Twilight was looking over her clothes in confusion.

"Something wrong Twi?"

Twilight shook her head. "Well, it's just that these are not the clothes I went back to the portal with last time I was here, how did I get them back?"

"Uuuuuh, I really don't know but how about we test out the bands?"

Realizing her question was stupid, she nodded and also took out a band. They placed it on their right hand and it started glowing, they felt a familiar energy flowing through them which is the energy from their magic and their Cutie Marks appeared on their hand.

"Wow." Twilight whispered.

"Wanna go for a test drive?"

"Sure." Twilight looked around looking for an object until her eyes landed on Spike. A devious smirk crossed her lipsas she pointed at Spike. Her hand glowed pink as Spike got enveloped by a pink aura and was lifted into the air.

"Hey! Put me down!" Spike yelled as he tried to get out of the bubble.

"It works." Twilight cheered.

She then saw shooting Star appear above her before crashing to the ground.

"Teleportation works too." He said lazily.

Twilight straightened. "No more fooling around we have to find the Apple."

"Guys wait."

The two humans looked at Spike. "You forgot about your scars."

They looked at each other and realized Spike was right. Both of their masking spells were gone and their scars were showing. Since a masking spell ws a high leveled spell, they can only cover a limited amount. Twilight decided to hide the scars on her arms and legs whilst Shooting Star decided to hide the scar on his eye.

With that done they walked into the school and Twilight decided to make a plan.

"Okay, me and Spike will check around the school and you ask Principal Celestia if she saw the Templar come here."

Shooting Star scratched his head. "Principal Celestia? Weird name for a Princess."

"Actually, she and Vice-Principal Luna are not the princesses here."

"Really? Who raises the sun and moon then?"

Twilight looked confused now. "I don't know, I guess I forgot to ask last time I was here, just follow the signs and you will meet her."

Shooting Star nodded and began looking for the Principal office whilst Twilight and Spike went the other way. Eventually he managed to find it after getting lost a couple of times. He knocked on the door and heard a voice.

"Come in."

He went inside and saw another one of those creatures who sounded like Celestia.

"How can I help you?" She turned around and frowned. "You're not supposed to wear props out of class, they go in the drama department."

"Props?" Shooting Star thought, she must have been referring to his weapons.

"They are actually mine." Shooting Star replied.

Celestia fowned. "In that case, I must confiscate them until further notice."

Shooting Star sighed and drew his sword and placed it on the table. "Keep them safe okay?"

Celestias eyes widened. "T-this is real."

"I'm not done." He placed his bow, throwing knives and tomahawk inn front of a shocked Celestia.

Regaining her composure, Celestia spoke. "Are you new here? I don't believe I have seen you around before."

Shooting Star shook his head. "Yes, but that's not why I'm here. I actually want to ask you a question?"

Celestia nodded. "Go on?"

"Did you see somepony around here with a silver ball?"

Celestia looked at him in shock. "S-somepony?"

Shooting Star tilted his head. "Something wrong?"

"No, no. To answer your question, yes I did see a man walking around the school grounds with a silver ball."

"Did he have a symbol on him? More specifically, a red cross?"

"Yes."

Shooting Stars head dropped down. "No, I'm too late."

"Is there something wrong?"

Shooting Star was now talking to himself. "I need to get it back , if he has it this world AND Equestria is in danger."

Celestias eyes widened but played cool. "Does that ball belong to you?"

"Well, technically yes but I found it in a temple."

He went to leave and Celestia continued to speak. "Well, I'll tell you if we see the man again. Was there anything else?"

Shooting Star shook his head. "No Grazie (Thank you) just keep my weapons safe okay?"

"He kows Italian, yet his accent sounds Scottish." Celestia thought. She then nodded. "Well if you need anything else, my door is always open."

As she closed the door, she went over to her desk and placed her hands in her head.

"He sounds just like Twilight Sparkle, saying these pony versions of words and he mentioned 'Equestria'. Could he be from the same world as Twilight?"

She reached into her drawers and pulled out some cupcakes, she always eats sweets when she is stressed out. She took one out and bit into it.

"If that's the case, is Twilight here as well? What reason could they be to be here? Has it something to do with that man? Ah, I'll have to put it asie for now."

As she ate her cupcake she tried to forget about the whole meeting but her eyes saw the weapons on her desk.

"Those are real." She thought. "Why does he have so much? This day just keeps getting more confusing."

_**With Shooting Star and Twilight**_

"Shooting Star!" Twilight called out. "Any luck?"

Shooting Star shook his head. "We are too late Twilight, he got away with the Apple."

"Oh no." She put her hands to her mouth. "So what do we do now?"

Shooting Star sighed. "Normally, I would suggest going after him but I don't know this world and I doubt you know much either, plus I don't even know if the brotherhood exists here. We could be at this alone Twi."

Twilight held his hands and looked into his eyes. "We will get through this, I promise."

"It's not just that Twi, he can easily kill you now that he has the Apple."

Twilight frowned. "Now if I know Templars, they would not just attack straight away, they hide for a while plotting."

She then smirked. "And even if they kill me, I'm not going down without a fight."

Shooting Star smiled. "That's my girl."

She then pressed her lips on Shooting Star and the both of them had a little moment kissing, Spike gagged and shielded his eyes from the display.

Unknowest to the trio, someone was looking at them from a corner, the figures blue eyes were wide with surprise.

**I believe this is a good stopping point, anyway they are in the human world now and it seems someone else know who they are here. But who has blue eyes? I can name a few, can you? Anyway join in next to see what they plan to do since they have no idea where the Templar is.**

**Favourite, Follow, Review.**

**Safety and Peace and may the gods of Budder protect you.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hello people, welcome to another chapter, now we get to see who the blue eyed figure was. And we can see what our two Assassins are going to do since they are left in the dark.**

**I don't own Equestria Girls, MLP or AC.**

When they broke the kiss, Twilight asked. "So what do we do Shooting Star?"

Shooting Star rubbed the back of his head in thought. "I don't like doing this, but since we don't know anything about the Templars whereabouts, we have to sit and wait."

Twilight pouted, she did not like not knowing something. She was just like that during the Animus experience, not knowing a single thing about the Assassins except with what she got shown.

"Well Twi." Shooting Star continued. "We can also do a lot of research about this world, and see if there are any Templar history books."

Twilight nodded. "Yes, and we can also enroll in this school."

"Why?"

"We need something to do right? Plus you never went to a school before, this could be a learning experience for you."

Shooting Star pondered this. "Well, you could be right. Let's see if I can survive being in a school, see what it is like to be normal."

Twilight frowned. "We're ponies, one is an Assassin and one is a princess. We are not normal."

"Fair point. How about we go and enroll then?"

Twilight smiled. "Let's go."

As they walked off, the figure from the corner revealed herself as Fluttershy.

"Twilights back? This is amazing, but who was that guy with her? He seems to be her boyfriend since they were kissing but what are they doing here? I've gotta tell the others."

She ran back to her class so she can tell her friends at lunch about Twilight.

Celestia heard the door knock.

"Come in."

The door opened and she saw the same boy she met earlier. "Can I help you again?" But her eyes widened when she saw the second figure enter, Twilight smiled and waved a little.

"Twilight?" Celestia stood up. "Your really back? But I thought the portal doesn't open for another year."

Twilight sighed. "It's a long story, but we are here and we would like to enroll in your school."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"We're going to be here for a while, so why not?"

Celestia smiled. "Well, it would be an honour for you to enroll in my school. But may I ask who your friend is?"

"I'm Shooting Star miss."

Celestia looked at him. "And are you from Equestria too?"

Shooting Star nodded. "I'm here to get something back and Twilight is going to help me." He took his marefriends hand into his own.

Celestia had a wide smile. "So you two are dating huh?"

Both of them nodded, a light blush on their cheeks.

"Well, I must say congratulations you two make a cute couple. But I'm getting off topic, if you two can take a seat we can begin."

As the two ex-ponies took a seat Celestia began. "So since I know your names, can you tell me of your past educations?"

"I was the highest in my school, the owner of the school made me her personal student."

Celestia smiled. "I see, and you Shooting Star?"

Shooting Star looked around. "I was homeschooled for a while then I pretty much learned as I traveled."

"You never went to school?"

"No, I helped my parents with their work."

Celestia tilted her head. "And what work was that?"

Shooting Star scratched his head. "I was... a messenger."

Well, it was not a total lie, he did deliver messages to the Templars... In the shape of a blade.

Celestia then frowned. "And the weapons?"

The Master Assassin laughed nervously. "Get's pretty dangerous on the road, gotta defend yourself right?"

The principal seemed to buy it as she stood up. "Alright, I have enough infoormation now. If I have any more questions I will contact you two."

She handed them a piece of paper. "These are your timetables, these will help you get to your classes. Do you have any questions?"

Both of them shook their heads. "Very well, I will keep your weapons safe Shooting Star." Celestia then looked at the clock. "It's almost lunchtime. You two will start tomorrow but you can look around and get used to your surroundings."

As the two teenagers leave Celestia finishes with. "Like I said before, if you need anything my door is always open."

"So Twilight, what now?"

Twilight was thinking. "We can do some research but we also need someplace to live because who knows how long we are going to be here."

"Aye, you have a point."

Spike popped out from Twilights backpack. "We can worry about that later, don't you want to meet the others again?"

Twilight beamed. "Your right Spike. Shooting Star, are you going to be in for a shock."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see."

Suddenly a loud ringing noise was heard and the hall was full of other students, Shooting Star was caught off guard but soon relaxed when he realised that this was no different to his blending spots back in Equestria. But he saw a lot of people staring at them.

"Uh Twi?" Shooting Star asked. "Why are people staring at us?"

"I kinda made an impression when I was here last. Come on let's say hi to the others." She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the cafeteria.

_**At the cafeteria**_

"SHE'S BACK?"

"I THOUGHT THE PORTAL WAS CLOSED."

Fluttershy nodded. "It's true, I saw her come out of the Principals office."

Flash Sentry was deep in thought. "Where is she now?"

"Ummm, I think she is in the central hallway."

Flash stood up. "Then I'm going." He then turned to leave.

"Go get her Flash." Rarity yelled.

"Uh, Flash I don't think that's a good idea." Fluttershy began to say, but he was already gone.

"I can't believe he is doing that." Sunset Shimmer muttered.

Applejack frowned. "What's wrong with you two, they both like each other. Why aren't ye happy for them?"

Both Fluttershy and Sunset didn't want Flash to go to Twilight, but their reasons were completely different.

Flash ran down trying to find Twilight. "This is my chance." He thought. "I can finally ask her what I wanted to ask last time she was here."

He saw Twilight checking out some of the trophys in the glass casing and walked up to her. "Twilight."

She turned around and smiled. "Oh, hi Flash." If she was in heat she would be blushing right now but she looked pretty normal.

"So you're really back huh?"

Twilight nodded.

"W-well, I actually came to ask you something."

"Oh no." Twilight thought. "Please don't tell me he is-"

"Would you like to go out sometime?"

Twilight looked at his smiling face and sighed. "Look Flash, we have to talk."

Flash looked confused. "We can never be together."

"What? Why?"

Twilight looked him in the eyes. "Because I don't like you that way, I only like you as a friend."

Flash had a look of disbelief. "B-but, last time you were here, you blushed everytime I was near you."

Twilight covered her face. "That was only because I was in heat."

"Heat?"

"I may be a human Flash, but I'm still a pony. Besides I'm with somepony else."

Flash's eyes widened in shock. "What?"

Twilight sighed. "I've been with him even before I met you, he has been in my life for a long time now."

Flash didn't want to admit it. "D-do you love him?"

"I will die before harm comes to him and I know he will do the same for me."

Flash just looked down. "I see."

Twilight placed a hand on his shoulder. "Flash, your a great guy. Anyone would be lucky to have you but I have a boyfriend, I'm sure somepony else can make you happy. I just hope we can still be friends."

"Yeah... we can still be friends." Flash then turned around. "Well, I wish you good luck."

As he left Twilight sighed and looked down. "Flash, I'm sorry but please try to understand."

"Hey Twi." Shooting Star greeted as he came from a hallway. "What's wrong?"

"I talked to Flash."

Shooting Stars face turned serious. "How did it go?"

Twilight sighed. "It could have gone better but he understands now."

Shooting Star grabbed her into a hug. "You gonna be okay?"

Twilight nodded. "I'm fine but I'm more concerned about Flash, I just hope somepony else can make him happy."

_**At the Cafeteria**_

"Hey, look who's back." Rainbow Dash grinned, but it dropped when she saw his expression. "What's wrong?"

Fluttershy looked up. "Flash, I tried to tell you but you went out before I could explain."

"Explain what?" Rarity asked.

Flash sighed as he took a seat. "She said no."

The girls, except Fluttershy gasped. "But why?"

"Turns out she never liked me that way to begin with."

Pinkie Pie frowned. "But we saw that she liked you, she blushed around you and everything."

Flash lazily picked at an apple. "She said something about being in heat."

Everyone turned to Sunset, who was choking on an apple after swallowing a huge chunk, Flash patted her back so she was able to swallow it. She thanked him but her cheeks were bright red.

"Do you know something about this?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Sunset nodded. "It is when a mare, like me and Twilight, get's super... aroused around the opposite sex and we act all strange around them."

Fluttershy looked down. "That explains everything."

Sunset wrapped an arm around Flash in comfort. "Flash, I'm so sorry."

Flash smiled sadly. "It's okay, although I would like to meet her boyfriend."

Rarity spat out her drink in shock. "SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND?"

"Yes." Fluttershy whispered.

"Wait, how do you know Fluttershy?" Applejack asked.

Fluttershy blushed a little before answering. "Well,I saw them kissing outside of the office."

"So what does he look like?" Rarity asked, leaning across the table until she was so close to Flutershy to which the latter shrinked down.

"W-w-well, he has white hair and seems to be quite strong, he also seems to protect Twilight." She whispered. "Since I heard them saying something about people wanting to kill both of them."

Pinkie Pies eyes widened. "Kill? That's silly, this is Twilight. Who would want to kill her?"

Fluttershy shrugged. "I don't know, but I have a feeling this visit to our world is more dangerous than the last time."

Rainbow Dash gave a thumbs up. "Well, it will be nothing we can't handle."

"That's not all that concerns me. The guy seemed to have a lot of scars on him."

"Well, wonder how that happened?"

"Just some battle scars." A voice said from behind them. They turned around and gasped when they saw Twilight and Shooting Star.

"TWILIGHT!" The girls yelled, tackling her into a hug.

"Hey girls." Twilight managed to muffle out.

While they were doing that, Shooting Star saw Sunset and Flash. He walked over to them.

"You must be Flash Sentry." Shooting Star said. Flash was expecting to hear a lecture like 'Stay away from my girl or I'll pound you into the ground' so you can imagine his surprise when he stretched his hand enclosed in a fist with a warm smile. "Names Shooting Star, I hope we can be friends."

Flash just stared at his fist, confused. Then he remembered he must be from Equestria too so he must not be used to his hands, Flash shook his hand and smiled. "I hope so too."

Shooting Star smiled. "I was looking for someone named Sunset Shimmer. Do you know her?"

Sunset looked up. "I'm Sunset Shimmer."

His smile widened. "Hi there, I have something for you. Let me just look in my saddlebags."

He took off his bag and searched through it. Sunset and Flash looked at each other in confusion. What was he looking for?

"Got it." He said, taking out a band. "Here."

He gave it to Sunset who looked at it in confusion.

"Put it on, this is courtesy of Princess Celestia."

Her eyes widened, cautiously looking at it, she put it on. She had a look of shock when she felt a familiar energy flowing through her. Even more shocked when her Cutie Mark appeared on her hand.

"No way." Sunset whispered. "What happened?"

Shooting Star was about to explain when he felt a pair of hands squeezing his arms, he looked to see Rarity.

"Wow." She exclaimed. "Twilight sure knows how to pick them. He has looks, muscles, everything."

"Rarity?" Shooting Star said. "How did you get into this world?"

"Shooting Star, this is her counterpart. As is the others." Twilight explained.

"Really? So this is like an alternate universe?"

Twilight shrugged. "Pretty much."

"Excuse me." Sunset said. "What did you just give me? And why can I feel this energy flow through me?"

"It's your magic." Twilight explained. "These bands help us make spells, but since the magic here is so low, we can only do low level spells."

Sunset snapped her fingers and was shocked when her magic aura enveloped it.

"Amazing."

"Oooh pretty." Pinkie Pie said whilst looking at it.

"How is this possible?" Applejack asked in shock.

Rainbow Dash just placed a hand on her head. "They're from an alternate universe AJ, nothing is impossible for them."

"Speaking of which, how did you guys get here?" Rarity asked. "I thought the portal doesn't open for anoter year."

Twilight and Shooting Star looked at each other. "It's probably best you don't know, we are here for a reason."

"What reason?"

"Like I said, best you don't know. It could put you in danger."

Rainbow Dash wanted to know, but a look from Applejack made her shut her mouth.

Twilight sighed. "We're going to be here for a while, we need someplace to stay."

Rainbow Dash jumped up. "You can stay with me."

Shooting Star looked unsure. "We wouldn't want to be a bother Rainbow."

"It's not a bother, my parents already know about Twilight and what happened last year, they would be happy to let you guys crash here until you go back."

"Well, if Twillight doesn't mind."

Twilight smiled. "Why not? We do need someplace to stay, and I know Rainbow Dash quite well in this world."

Shooting Star stood up. "Then it's decided, we'll live with Rainbow Dash until we find the Apple."

Twilight shot him a dirty look whilst the others looked confused. "Why do you need to look for an apple?"

"Uhhhhh, well this apple is my most prized possession."

They seemed to buy it. Applejack wrapped an arm round him. "Well, we'll help you find it however we can."

"Thanks guys, I have a feeling we will all be great friends."

He then went out. "Where you going Shooting Star?"

"Nothing Twilight, just testing out this body."

As he went out, he failed to notice a figure in the shadows. He had white sking and brown hair. He was grinning evilly while holding a ball which was glowing gold.

"So, they decided to come here eh? Well this is only a minor setback, I'll kill the Assassin then the Princess as well as that other Assassin who ran away to this world and then the Templars will win."

He laughed evilly as the ball teleported him away.

**I don't think this is a good stopping point but...**

**I know this is not my best work, but I'm really ill and will be postponing the other three stories until I feel better, but I may remake this chapter in the future but until then. I'll see you guys when I feel better.**

**Favourite, Follow, Review.**

**Safety and Peace and may the gods of budder protect you.**


End file.
